


cat-like

by thunderylee



Category: Arashi (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-14
Updated: 2008-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Situation you want it in: Koyama is very cat-like and everyone who’s watched Tensai Shimura Doubutsuen knows that Aiba is a cat’s favorite toy.





	cat-like

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

In the wild, predators study their prey for a long time before they actually pounce. Aiba’s never considered himself much of a predator, but he finds himself staring at the television with clenched fists, drooling in the metaphorical way that has his pants feeling considerably tighter as his kouhai who has grown up rather nicely swirls his hips and flashes him “come hither” looks like a pro.

Fifteen minutes is a long time, he mentally concludes, and flips open his cell phone to invite said kouhai out to lunch. If they happen to have sex afterwards, so be it.

***

The main difference between humans and animals, Aiba thinks, is that animals don’t talk _nearly_ as much. The lions and tigers of the wild would be greatly disappointed in Aiba right now, nearly sitting on his hands as his lunch guest chatters on and on about his bandmates and graduating college, alternating nearly every breath with a swipe of his tongue along his dessert, a twisted ice cream that Aiba finds himself wishing was attached to his body.

He’s looking so longingly that Koyama thinks he’s coveting his dessert. “Do you want some?” the younger man asks innocently, holding out the treat to Aiba’s widened eyes. “I’ve obviously been eating it, but I don’t mind if you don’t.”

They’re in public, which is pretty much the only reason Aiba doesn’t jump him right then and there. Instead he accepts the offer, slurping the cold ice cream into his mouth with a majority of his brain focused on the fact that Koyama’s tongue has just been there. Not wanting to appear rude, he only takes two bites before handing it back, recognizing the glazed-over look in Koyama’s narrow eyes and asking for the check without averting his gaze from them.

***

Aiba’s been reading this completely wrong. He is not the predator, no no, not if Koyama’s the one who shoves himself up against the door the minute it closes, yanking Aiba towards him and seeming to grow seven additional hands that simultaneously touch Aiba at once. A low rumble that greatly resembles a purr sounds from Koyama’s throat, a satisfied noise that’s accompanied with a smile against Aiba’s lips as he dives inside, flicking his tongue against Aiba’s and pulling him closer when Aiba responds enthusiastically.

Animals do it wherever they want, as Aiba’s seen numerous times on TV or in person, and apparently so do worked-up Koyamas. With Koyama’s hand in his pants, it’s easy to be indifferent as Koyama pulls at his clothes and wraps a leg around his waist, clearly implying the order of things and sucking Aiba’s fingers into his mouth in case there’s any doubt.

Koyama growls as he’s poked and prodded, digging his heel into Aiba’s ass to grind their arousals together, and Aiba feels like he’s still the prey even though he’s the one on top. Koyama’s tongue is on his neck, in his ear, his voice whispering naughty things that would make even Aiba blush in the daylight, but right now it makes him use more force, getting a little rough in the way he’s fingering Koyama but Koyama likes it, rolling his hips against the intrusion to take Aiba in deeper.

Aiba doesn’t even know that he’s whining until Koyama grabs his wrist and pushes it away, lifting his other leg onto Aiba’s arm and managing to balance himself while guiding Aiba inside him. Aiba lets out a relieved cry, his inner animal starting to take over as he flattens Koyama against the door and thrusts into him, his mouth attacking whatever skin he can find and feeling Koyama’s purrs of satisfaction throughout his whole body.

Koyama’s breath is getting wheezy, his thighs starting to shake, and Aiba holds him by the ass to relieve some of burden. Koyama moans gratefully, squished between Aiba and the door with one hand tangled in Aiba’s hair, the other wedging down between them to finish himself off.

Aiba’s fueled by Koyama’s noises that get faster and higher the closer he gets, his own efforts becoming faster and harder until he doesn’t think he can take it anymore, digging his nails into Koyama’s flesh as he practically roars, feeling Koyama tighten around him as he squeezes himself one last time, the loud wail and the spurt of moisture on his chest finally pushing Aiba over the edge.

They slump to the floor, chests heaving and breaths audible, and Aiba realizes that animals don’t have to do the awkward afterwards part either. His thoughts are interrupted as Koyama licks along his neck, hands tightening on his back because apparently sated Koyamas are affectionate ones, at least until they fall asleep in their mate’s arms like this one unceremoniously does.

Aiba smiles as he deposits Koyama in his bed, eyes on his nude form as Koyama stretches and sighs contently in his sleep, and Aiba thinks he could use a nap as well. Crawling in beside his kouhai, Koyama immediately flings his arms around Aiba and nuzzles into his embrace, mumbling something about catnip that Aiba doesn’t quite understand but thinks is cute all the same.


End file.
